Babies Plan, Bad Dreams Insue
by Ley93
Summary: AU. It was supposed to be a normal play date in the park, but no, Rachel just couldn't be that lucky. Good thing not everything is as it appears.


**Title: **Babies Plan, Bad Dreams Insue

**Summary: **AU. It was supposed to be a normal play date in the park, but no, Rachel just couldn't be that lucky. Good thing not everything is as it appears.

**A/N: **I feel like it's been a super long while since I've posted anything so I guess I'll throw up this old one shot from my senior English project (I have a few more stories from that project just lying on my hard drive that I might post if I stay in this writing slump, though not all of them are Faberry).

**A/N 2: **Also this story has no real plot; it's just something I thought would be fairly humorous. Don't hesitate to R&R.

**Disclaimer: ** I own no rights to Glee or any of its characters. Especially Faberry =3 so this is purely for entertainment.

88888888888888888888888

Rachel's POV

It was supposed to be a regular play date with Harmony and Sugar, but is anything every really regular. I hardly think so considering I've been sitting on this bench in central park watching my daughter and niece feed the ducks while masterminding a plan so outlandish that I wonder how I could have birth one of these little evil geniuses.

As it would so happen to turn out my wife had to go into her studio to finish a sketch while Santana and Brittany took the day to go on a "date." And it's rather nice in the spring in New York and figured the kids could use the fresh air.

I'm almost positive that this problem began after I ate that ice cream from that questionable ice cream truck. Makes me wonder if this has happened to other people. It feels like a setup.

Oh well, back to the matter at hand. Everything was quiet and nice until I bought that ice cream. I didn't even notice what was going on until I heard them that is. The babies. It took me a moment to realize that their babbles where actual words that were decipherable and made sense.

I thought I was in a state of delirium at first but then I stopped and made an attempt to calm down and that was when I heard it.

"I say we find a way to make them fall every time they come to pick us up." My daughter, Harmony, said while teetering along in the sandbox before losing her balance and plopping down next to the Sugar who looking up at her warily

"But, but, but my momma doesn't like when my toys make Mamá fall." Baby Sugar replied while lightly sucking her thumb.

Harmony rolled her little eyes and I couldn't help but coo at her cuteness, it's not my fault she has her Mama's eyes.

"But if would be so funny. I know there's nothing more funny than when one of my Mama's falls." She exclaimed before her head lulled to the side and her tiny body followed.

Sugar nodded in agreement while continuing to suck her finger in contentment. These kids were absolutely adorable even if they were slightly planning on injuring their parents unknowingly.

Sugar pulled her little feet to her chest and rolled around the sandbox. I really would have tried to stop them but I would have hated to fall at some point.

I sighed and look at them wondering why they hell my kid had come up with a plan to watch me and her mother continuously fall and why she was giving me a pointed look that if I'm being honest, was freaking me right the fuck out.

I look away and look back to see that her eyes were now black. I'm praying I'll wake up from whatever nightmare I'm having before I piss my pants. I looked away again before turning back and now my kid looks like one of those kids from a horror flick, you know the ones with the pasty, veiny, dead face, and happened to be standing directly in front of me.

I think at this point I should be allowed to punch her in the face fifty times and not endure a single look in from CPS.

Suddenly I'm shaking and I swear if I'm having a seizure I'm going to be so disappointed.

"Rachel, Rachel, baby wake up."

I know that voice, there's no way I can deny its request. I close my eyes and open them to see hazel eyes peering down into my brown ones. Now I'm calm. It seems it was just some weird and creepy nightmare.

"You really must have been having some kind of nightmare Rach." Quinn sighed with a lop-sided smile as she lied back down beside me.

I take a deep breath and try to shake the weird lingering feelings the dream left me with. I sighed and kissed her cheek before nuzzling into her neck, "It was something."

**FIN**


End file.
